In designing a visually pleasing wall-mounted thermostat, it is desirable to have a thermostat that has a sleek profile that does not protrude far from the wall. For enhancing user interface function and accuracy, it is also desirable for a rotating ring to have a high degree of sensing accuracy of rotational movement. For example accuracy of rotational movement is important so that the user can accurately user the rotating ring for adjusting setting setpoint temperatures and times, navigating menus and selecting options.
It is to be appreciated that although exemplary embodiments are presented herein for the particular context of HVAC system control, there are a wide variety of other resource usage contexts for which the embodiments are readily applicable including, but not limited to, water usage, air usage, the usage of other natural resources, and the usage of other (i.e., non-HVAC-related) forms of energy, as would be apparent to the skilled artisan in view of the present disclosure. Therefore, such application of the embodiments in such other resource usage contexts is not outside the scope of the present teachings.